Goode High School
by Zoenightshade36
Summary: Percabeth, Jiper, Solangelo, Tratie, Lacy, Connor; at high school. School work, stress and jealousy ensue, especially when rich girl Cassie Decara sets her eye on none other but Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Weirdly enough, this time I, Cassie Decara, was actually excited for the school year. Crazy, I know, but whatever. It was already two weeks into the semester, but today I was starting at my brand new school; Goode high school. The reason I was excited; I may be rich, but I'd never been popular. But my best friend Florence Aubrey, went there, as well as Courtney Monsen and Dianne Rivney, who weren't actually our friends, but we referred to them as such and let them tag around, mainly for our image. And together, Florence and I had a goal: become the 'it' girls of the school, and for one of us to be homecoming queen.

Deciding on a white tank top and small blue mini skirt and a pair of sandal heels, I walked downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door, knowing if my mother saw my current outfit she would throw a fit. For a moment i debated taking the bus, but my hatred for public transport won out and I decided instead to drive there. I didn't have a license yet, but I had a learners permit and could drive quite well. When I arrived I went straight to the office to get my schedule. I looked down at to see my first lesson, which turned out to be history. Oh well. It could have been worse. I could have had math. I sighed, wondering what to do next and tucking my schedule into my bag. I could go find my home room, but when people see a new girl they talk, and I want them to be talking when I'm flanked by at least two people.

"um...excuse me. You're blocking the office."

I turned, and I swear, it took all my willpower not to gasp out loud. It's a boy, and he is gorgeous. Dazzling green eyes, a tight shirt that hugs his muscled frame, but like, not so much it's too much, but so he's still fit. For a moment all I can do is stare, before his words process in my mind, and I moved out of the way, I give him my best flirtatious smile. I took my hazel brown hair out of its high ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders. Hey, I may not have been the most popular before, but any boy I wanted, I got.

I figured out I was pretty when I was young, and I generally could use it to my advantage. You know, Mommy says no, turn on the cute eyes, answer changes to yes. It's a skill. My older sister used to be cute too, but maturity happened, and now, at 24, her acne is still there. Me? Maturity made me beautiful. I knew how to play the guys.

I turned back to the hottie, who had just finished with the office, and I saw him tucking a new schedule into his bag.

"Hey. Are you new here?" I point to the schedule poking out his bag. He shakes his head.

"Nah. The schedules are for friends of mine who are starting. You?"

"Yeah, I'm new. I decided to move here from my finishing school, Clarion Ladies academy, Because I had loads of friends here. My friend Rachel moved here from the same school." Okay, so technical speaking, I didn't have loads of friends here. I had four. And while everything else was true, I wasn't exactly friends with Rachel. But I was not going to look like a loner in front of this boy.

"Wait" he made a time out sign. " Rachel? As in Rachel Dare?"

I nodded. " Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah. My name's Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson." He outstretched his hand. I took it.

"Cassie Decara. I'm super confused. Could you please show me to my homeroom?" I batted my eyelashes for good measure.

"Sure" Percy agreed, and together we walked down to the History classrooms, where my homeroom was situated. Percy wouldn't be in my homeroom, as 'Jackson' and 'Decara' didn't fall near each other on the register, but 'Aubrey' did so at least I'd have Florence. And of course I'd know Rachel Dare. Rachel Dare, who was, incidentally, coming down the hall way right now. She spotted Percy and me, then approached us at a speed walk, before hugging Percy tightly, who laughed. I felt my chest contract. If Rachel was dating him, I'd just... It was too horrible to think about it. I thought about it. Of course he had a girlfriend. With looks like those...Well. I just had to make him realise that he was dating the wrong girl.

Rachel pulled out of the hug, and smacked him. "I hate you, Percy Jackson. You go missing, you have Annabeth IM me in a panic, and then, when you're found, you can't be bothered to tell me. Asshole." She stood with her hip out, arms crossed, glaring, then carried on before he could speak. "You're lucky that your girlfriend and I are friends, and that I'm not carrying around a blue plastic hairbrush."

Percy laughed. I didn't understand the meaning of what she was had said, but I distinctly remembered the words "Your girlfriend and I". So Rachel wasn't Percy's Girlfriend. Then who was?

Lucky for me, Florence came at that exact moment, and Percy walked off to find whoever he had schedules for. She greeted me with a light hug, both of us not wanting to spoil our hair.

"Hey! I see you found yourself to homeroom" she pulled back.

"I was shown" My smirk was enough for her to understand what I meant.

Her eyes widened. "Who is he, who is his girlfriend, if he has one?"

I smiled at her excitement. we'd always been like this, reading each other's body language then asking straightforward questions that left nothing out. "Percy Jackson, and I was hoping you could tell me about his love life."

"He has a girlfriend, or so he says. But she doesn't actually go to this school, so no one's ever seen her. He says her name is Annabeth Chase"

I nod, just as the bell rings, signalling the start of homeroom. We go in arm in arm. Inside, Florence sat down and placed her bag on the seat next to her, clearly reserving it for me.

I stand near the teacher's desk with another girl who has stormy grey eyes and curly blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She was pretty, I suppose, but nothing on me. The teacher then came in and the background noise faded.

"Okay" The teacher, who looked so old he should be retired, sat down on the chair. "We have two new students today. Cassie Decara..." I smiled at the class, getting ready to go sit with Florence.

"...And Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

"...And Annabeth Chase"

The words hung over my head like an oppressing force. I turned round to glare at Chase, who moved forward to sit down. I pushed past her, hard, so she stumbled. I sat down with Florence. I looked over, hoping she was alone. She wasn't. Instead, she was engaging in conversation with Rachel Dare, acting like they'd known each other years. Maybe they had. Deciding that glaring at the back of her head wouldn't help me win Percy, I turned to Florence.

"I'm guessing that that's his girlfriend?"

Florence shifts uncomfortably. "Well... probably. I could have got the name wrong, but yes."

For a moment I felt angry, but that quickly dissipated. I was not that juvenile, and besides, I only just knew him, so it's not like he was cheating. This wasn't a problem; it was an inconvenience. A minor setback. He'd be mine by the end of the year; I'd make sure of that. Annabitch could eat her heart out.

My second lesson was History, which was just down the hallway. I entered the classroom with Flo and we both groaned at the seating plan on the board. what were we, 10? Flo was at the front, next to some scrawny guy with glasses. I had to laugh as Florence sat down next to him, and he tried to make conversation as she flipped him off. She was so far out of his league it was almost sad. My laughter was short lived however, when I saw my name. I was at the back which was good, next to the right hand wall, which was perfect for texting without the teacher knowing, but it was the person I was next to. Annabeth Chase.

She was already sat down when I arrived, since Florence and I had decided to be fashionably late. She had her head down, looking at some book whose words were too far away to comprehend, and pictures of buildings. For a moment I debated pretending to be someone else so I could swap seats, but changed tactics. What if I became friends with Chase? I could find out more about Percy, and if he and Annabitch were serious, and it would give me reason to hang around with Percy, after all. Putting on a smile, I went and sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Cassie."

"Annabeth" She looked up from her book.

"You're new here, right?" I try to keep up conversation, though blondie is so not helping.

"Yeah"

I smile even brighter. "Me too. Though I do know a few people. Do you know anyone here? You know Rachel, don't you?"

Her expression is becoming more guarded by the minute. " Yes, I know Rachel. And I have a few friends here. A boyfriend as well."

"Boyfriend? What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Cool!" I saw this through gritted teeth. She wouldn't have a boyfriend for long. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About a year. I've known him since we were 12"

Well. That'd helped me, at least. They'd only been dating a year, so they couldn't be that solid. But, they'd know each other for 5 years. Either they had the cute novel romance that had built up, or they were friends just trying it out. Either way, I would convince Percy he'd made a mistake.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My next lesson was English, and it was fantastic. I knew two people. Florence, and none other than Percy Jackson. He was already seated, so I sat next to him, and Florence next to me.

After that, the lesson was completely boring. Our teacher, Mrs Pervell, droned on and on in a monotone about Shakespeare. It was dull to the point of insanity. I swear, I practically went into a boredom trance. Until, that is, she announced our project. Usually, I wouldn't be excited about this. Hey, I'm not a nerd. But here's the thing. We had to work the person on our left. And for me, the person on the left was Percy.


End file.
